


Baby Face

by Rei382



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Al will never let him live it down, Ed getting carded at a bar, Ed having baby face, F/M, Gen, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Wedding, background Al/Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Ed tries to get a drink at a bar. Too bad he'd never grown out of his chubby rounded face.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Baby Face

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an idea brought up by Tort Boy a the FMA discord server

He wasn’t exactly the type to hit the bar, but it was Al’s bachelors’ party and if there was a time where Ed would set foot at a bar and will get a drink, it was to celebrate his little brother’s wedding. Or, as it was, one last night of being a free spirit before Winry chained him up and he officially moves back to Resenbool, where the only bars are the cows’ drinking bars and the only way to party is to play cards with granny Pinako. Ed wasn’t exactly the type to settle down, but he assumed that twenty-eight was a good age to do so.

Ed pushed the door open and walked into the crowded establishment. He knew he was a little bit late, but he also informed Al this morning, when he received his workload for the day, that he will be. Al said that it was fine, and as long as he showed up, he didn’t care.

As if Ed was going to miss this.

As crowded as the place was, locating the group of young men surrounding his little brother was easier than reciting the table of elements. They were sitting right at the bar, and were the loudest group around. As Ed walked in, they were just busy cheering on Al, who was, as it seems, very busy chugging a whole pint of beer at record time. Most of it, Ed noted in amusement, ended up on his shirt. He didn’t seem to mind it though, as he held the now empty mug proudly over his head.

Ed shook his head, smiling to himself. The overprotective big brother in him wanted to go over there and point out how unhealthy that was. But not tonight. He walked over to the group and was accepted in cheers that could match those Al got when he finished chugging his beer. Even better, as a few of them – those Ed knew by name and were more frequent visitors of the apartment he shared with Al – and Al himself walked over to greet him with big, drunken hugs and lead him to the empty seat they apparently have been saving for him.

“Did you see me, Brother? I finished a whole pint in under ten seconds!”

Ed chuckled as he took his seat. “You mean, your shirt finished a whole pint in under ten seconds.”

“Whatever, Ed. Glad you’re here. Now. What are you drinking?”

Ed looked at his brother, with his face and shirt dripping with alcohol, and his friends who seemed to be equally drunk. There was no way out of it. “I think I’ll be getting a beer.”

This, for some reason, earned him a round of laughter.

“What?”

“Fine, fine. Let’s start you off easy. But if you think you won’t be doing shots with us later - “

“Then I am very wrong, yeah, I get it,” Ed said. He was not going to tell his obviously drunk brother than he had, in fact, never had shots. Only the occasional beer shared at someone’s house.

“Hey, Bernd! We need another round of beers here! And add one, my brother finally could join us.”

“So you need nine now? Coming right up!”

“And nine shots, too!”

“You got it, my boy!”

Al returned to look at him. “Thanks for coming, Ed.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Ed replied with a smile, and meant it. He spent the majority of his life making sure his brother was safe, healthy, and happy. He wasn’t going to miss an occasion such as this. “What, uh, what’s the plan for the rest of the evening?”

A man named Paul gave him a look that suggested Ed had just said something as silly as asking whether the sun was hot. “Getting drunk, of course!”

“Of course,” he said. His brother moved on to happily chattering with his friends, probably returning to the subject of conversation they had before Ed showed up. He felt a little bit out of place, but there was no other place he’d rather be than by his brother’s side.

A few moments later the bartender, Bernd, returned with a huge tray holding up nine beers and nine shots of some clear drink. All the guys reached over to grab the drinks from the tray and pass them around to the whole group, so Ed reached over to grab his as well, when suddenly the bartender gave him a look, and held on the beer Ed had just grabbed.

“Hey man, I am sorry, but I am not sure I should be serving you,” he said, which made Ed look at him with surprise. The whole group also stopped its happy chatter and looked at him instead.

“I… uh…” Ed let out a nervous chuckle, feeling the weight of everyone’s stare on him. “Why?”

“Are you even of age? You know you can sit here all right but if you’re under twenty – “

“WHAT?!”

Ed felt something wet on his shirt, and glanced around to see Al had just spluttered the sip of beer he just took before this situation unfolded and was, in fact, laughing his ass off.

Ed felt his face growing warm. Was he – did that bartender just imply that Ed wasn’t of age? But he served Al just fine – and Al was younger than him – hell, Ed knew for a fact that at least one of his friends was also younger than Al. How – what was he thinking to himself!

“I’m over twenty one,” he said dryly, pretending his pride wasn’t hurt. It was, however, becoming rapidly more difficult as Alphonse’s laugh next to him grew stronger. He was practically choking now.

“Are you sure? You don’t look, and listen, I know you guys are celebrating but I can’t afford the fine… I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to see your ID.”

Al seemed to manage to get a hold of himself long enough to breathe. “Go on, show the nice man your ID, _big brother_ ,” he managed to say.

Ed knew he was not going to hear the end of this. The bartender looked at them, the expression on his face seemed somewhat confused at Al’s words. Lucky for him, he wasn’t stupid enough to voice his question. Getting carded by him was bad enough; if the man was going to question the age relations between Ed and his _little brother_ Ed couldn’t promise anyone this wouldn’t end with a punch in the man’s face.

Reluctant and hurt, Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening it up to show the bartender his ID, which very clearly stated he hit his 30s two months ago.

The bartender looked at the numbers, checked to see the picture matched Ed’s face, but then, looking somewhat embarrassed, placed the beer Ed had tried to take on the bar in front of him, quickly adding the last remaining shot glass. “Thank you for cooperating, I have to, by law, to make sure everyone I serve alcohol to is of age,” and with that he hurried away.

Ed was left there with his face burning red, slowly folding back his wallet and putting it back in his pocket before reaching towards his beer. Ed felt everyone’s eyes still on him, however, other than Al no one seemed to dare say a word.

“You know, brother, he didn’t card _me_ when I walked in,” Al said, his voice vibrating with what Ed knew was an effort not to burst out laughing again. “I told you you’ve got baby face. Maybe you should reconsider that beard thing.”

Ed’s hand, which had just reached the handle of the beer mug, clenched in a fist. “Not in a million years.”


End file.
